SM010: Trial and Tribulation!
is the 10th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis It's finally time for the Grand Trial against Island Kahuna Hala. Hala uses Fighting types, and his powerful battle style causes Ash great trouble. Ash goes up against him alongside Pikachu and Rowlet. During the battle, Hala unleashes a Z-Move together with his partner Hariyama, but Ash returns fire by using a fully powered Z-Move himself. It's a clash between two Z-Moves. How will it end? Episode Plot Ash pours the Pokémon food into a bowl, which pleases Pikachu and Rockruff, the latter snuggling around Ash's leg. Ash places the bowl on the floor; Pikachu and Rockruff start eating and bump into each other. As Ash goes to eat, Kukui reads about yesterday's event being in the news. Rotom reads how Island Kahuna Hala and Ash managed to thwart the Rattata and Raticate away, with help of the Totem Gumshoos that Ash defeated in the Trial. It is said that Ash will even receive a certificate from Officer Jenny, which pleases Ash. The bell is ringing, so Ash opens the door, seeing Officer Jenny and Gumshoos, who greet him. Kukui greets them, noting Jenny got a Gumshoos. Jenny admits it is an excellent partner, while Rotom notes how Gumshoos is a compatible Pokémon, being patient and persistent. Knowing today is the day for Ash's Grand Trial, Jenny offers to drive them all to Iki Town. Ash thanks her, but Kukui wonders if there is another reason Jenny came. Jenny realizes he is right and gives the certificate to Ash for helping the Melemele Island. After dropping the group at Lili Town, Jenny admits she has other duties she has to do, to protect Melemele Island. Kukui knows it is peaceful due to her work and bids her farewell. Rotom wonders when Ash will return, but Kukui is certain it won't take long. Ash and Pikachu are with Hala at the Ruins of Conflict. Both of them are praying to Tapu Koko to bestow them the power for the Grand Trial and bless that battle. While Tapu Koko is awakened in the forest, Ash's legs feel numb. Hala laughs and states their prayer is done. Ash wonders if Tapu Koko can really hear their words. Hala is not certain, but both of them hear a cry from Tapu Koko. On the battlefield, before the Grand Trial, Kukui asks Ash does he know the pose to execute the Normal Z-Move. Ash swears he and Pikachu mastered it and is excited for this battle. Kukui reminds Ash executing such a move requires a lot of power from trainer and Pokémon. Ash sees it is important when to execute the move; Kukui confirms this and tells Hala Ash is ready. With Kukui acting as the referee, the Grand Trial starts. As Ash sends Rowlet, Rotom feels Rowlet is asleep, but is shocked that it is actually awake. Hala sends Crabrawler, while Rotom comments Rowlet has the advantage, being a Flying-type Pokémon. Tapu Koko watches as Crabrawler starts off with Bubble Beam. Rowlet evades the attack and knocks Crabrawler away with Peck. As Rowlet goes to repeat the attack, Crabrawler grabs it by its wing and uses Brutal Swing, causing Rowlet to be spun around. Next, Crabrawler uses Power-Up Punch on Rowlet, who takes damage. However, Rowlet shakes it off and scratches itself while whistling a tune, making Ash remark it is just playing. Rowlet fires Leafage, which Crabrawler counters with Bubble Beam. Ash is in shock and is warned by Hala that his strength is on a different level, which Kukui confirms. As Ash thinks of a strategy, Rowlet sneaks up on him. Ash is startled, but sees he can use this to his advantage. Per Ash's order, Rowlet uses Leafage, which Crabrawler counters with Bubble Beam. However, Rowlet immediately appears behind Crabrawler and wounds it with Peck. After taking multiple hits, Crabrawler stops Rowlet's Peck with its claw and bashes it away with Power-Up Punch. Crabrawler jumps to use Brutal Swing, which Rowlet dodges. Immediately after, Rowlet tackles Crabrawler away, defeating it. While Hala calls Crabrawler back, Ash commends Rowlet for his victory. Rowlet cheers a bit, but makes a slow response. Rotom confirms Rowlet is sleep flying, which surprises Ash. As Hariyama steps into the battlefield, Ash tries to wake Rowlet up. Hala notes how Rowlet worked itself to sleep, so Ash calls it back and sends Pikachu in. Rotom warns Ash that Hariyama can even punch away a 10-ton truck, comparing it to the weight of 1667 Pikachu. Regardless, Ash sends Pikachu in. Pikachu starts off with Iron Tail, but is blocked by Hariyama's Fake Out. Next, Hariyama attacks with Knock Off, slamming him to the ground. Pikachu retaliates with Electro Ball, which Hariyama counters with Arm Thrust. Hariyama continues using Arm Thrust and hits Pikachu; Kukui knows well that deals a lot of damage to Pikachu and wonders how Ash will counter it. Pikachu dodges one of the attacks and fires Thunderbolt on Hariyama, who resists the attack. Pikachu and Ash are surprised, making the latter realize he will have to use the Z-Move. Hariyama uses Belly Drum; Kukui sees it is a ruthless move, for Hariyama's attack is maximized at the cost of half its health. Next, Hala triggers the Z-Ring and slams its legs into the ground. Pounding the fists, Hala infuses Hariyama with the Z-Power of Melemele Island and Tapu Koko. Hariyama executes All-Out Pummeling, which Pikachu tries to dodge with Quick Attack, but fails and gets hit. Fortunately, Pikachu stands up, able to continue the battle. Hala is impressed and notes that is the skill from the one Tapu Koko is interested in. Pikachu circles around Hariyama and wounds its right leg with Iron Tail. Ash triggers his Z-Ring, passing the power onto Pikachu, who executes the Breakneck Blitz. This causes Hariyama to take severe damage as it is knocked off the battlefield, surprising Hala and Kukui. As Ash and Pikachu are glad they used the Z-Move, Kukui confirms Hariyama is defeated. Ash high-fives Pikachu, while Hala calls Hariyama back. Hala is impressed, noting how Ash and his Pokémon gave their best. He even admits he is moved by the joy Ash and Pikachu had when using the Z-Move. Ash grins, while Hala declares Ash has completed the Grand Trial of Melemele Island. Kukui promises there will be a celebration tonight, while Hala passes the Fightinium Z to Ash. Just as Ash goes to take the crystal, a cry is heard and a wind blows between Ash and Hala. Kukui wonders if that was Tapu Koko, though Rotom states it couldn't see a thing. Hala is in shock, as he holds the Electrium Z. He laughs, seeing how much Tapu Koko has taken an interest in Ash. He wonders if there will be a time he'll understand its reasons, but passes the Electrium Z to Ash. Ash grabs it and makes a pose, while Hala asks if he could join in the celebration, to cheer for Ash's victory. Kukui welcomes him, replying it would be an honor. Ash asks if he could invite his friends, for without their contribution Ash may not have obtained the crystal. Hala accepts that, pleasing Ash. During the night, as Ash, Hala, Kukui and the class is attending the party, Ash raises his Z-Ring into the air and thanks Tapu Koko for watching him during the Grand Trial. He promises he'll show how successful their Gigavolt Havoc will be. He asks to have a battle; Pikachu jumps at his shoulder and grins. At the battlefield, as Hala and Hariyama are training and taking a break, the former notices the Fightinium Z. He remarks how Tapu Koko is an honest deity for having returned the crystal. Debuts Pokémon *Officer Jenny's Gumshoos *Crabrawler (Hala's) Move *Brutal Swing *All-Out Pummeling *Breakneck Blitz Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Crabrawler (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Hala asks what Pokémon trainers get when they complete his grand trial in today's episode. The correct answer is the green answer, the Fightinium Z. The other answers are the Waterium Z (blue), the Firium Z (red), and the Electrium Z (yellow). *When Ash shouted, his tonsils was shown to have eyes and a mouth. *The music of Sinnoh Elite Four is used when Pikachu was battling with Hariyama. *Starting from this episode, the Pokémon food box that Ash holds has a logo of a Growlithe. Gallery Kukui reads the news about Ash's accomplishment SM010 2.png Ash and Hala had a prayer to Tapu Koko SM010 3.png Hala battles Ash SM010 4.png Rowlet uses Peck on Crabrawler SM010 5.png Crabrawler stops Rowlet's attack SM010 6.png Rowlet is not phased by the battle SM010 7.png Crabrawler stops Rowlet's Leafage SM010 8.png Rowlet hits Crabrawler away SM010 9.png Rowlet went to sleep from exhaustion SM010 10.png Rotom states Hariyama can throw a truck away SM010 11.png Ash is surprised at Hariyama's strength SM010 12.png Hariyama blocks Electro Ball attack SM010 13.png Hariyama punches Pikachu with Arm Thrust SM010 14.png Hala uses the Z-Ring SM010 15.png Pikachu tries to dodge the All-Out Pummeling SM010 16.png Ash triggers the Z-Crystal SM010 17.png Pikachu starts using Breakneck Blitz SM010 18.png Hariyama got defeated SM010 19.png Hala goes to give Ash the Fightinum-Z SM010 20.png Ash shows the Electrium-Z Tapu Koko brought to him }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Island Trials Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Masakatsu Iijima Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a Z-Crystal Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes featuring Tapu Guardians Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon